MR ROBOT
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] - [Mayuzumi x Readers] / Hanya cerita sederhana antara kau dan Mayuzumi Chihiro. /Mind to RnR?/ Readers!Akashi's Cousin/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Mayuzumi Chihiro x Readers/You**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **MR. Robot © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **.**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, and many others**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Hanya cerita sederhana antara kau dan Mayuzumi Chihiro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MR. ROBOT**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

"Mayuzumi _-senpai_ **…** " Kau berusaha keras menormalkan degup jantungmu yang kian liar saat tatapan kalian bertemu. Kembali menundukkan kepala karena tak kuasa lebih lama bertatapan dengannya.

Gelisah, ragu, dan takut. Nyalimu mendadak menciut sekarang. Padahal sudah sejak lama kau mempersiapkan diri demi melakukan hal ini. Menyatakan perasaanmu pada sosok lelaki tampan bersurai abu yang masih berdiri tenang di hadapanmu.

Namun sepertinya kau tak akan mampu.

Kedua kakimu bahkan gemetar dan lemas seketika. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi serta tanganmu karena terlalu gugup. Sepuluh menit sudah kau berdiam diri tanpa bergerak ataupun bicara. Hanya satu kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutmu tadi. Sekarang kau tak bisa mengeluarkan kata lebih lagi. Seakan tenggorokkanmu kesat hingga kehilangan suara.

"Kau hanya membuang waktuku." Suara bariton milik Mayuzumi memecah keheningan. Datar namun tajam.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menandakan bahwa dia akan pergi. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, kau dengan berani menahan lengannya. Tak membiarkannya meninggalkanmu sendirian.

" _Cho-chotto matte kudasai,_ _senpai_!" Serumu cukup keras. Menatap wajah Mayuzumi penuh pengharapan. Sedangkan dia hanya menatapmu datar tanpa minat. Sama seperti sorot matanya yang selalu kosong tak bersinar.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Ujar Mayuzumi seraya melepaskan tanganmu dari lengannya. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

Sikapnya itu membuat hatimu berdenyut sakit. Tersenyum pilu. Sejak awal bertemu, sejak awal saling mengenal, dia sama sekali tak pernah bersikap baik padamu. Selalu dingin dan acuh. Memang dia selalu begitu pada semua orang. Namun tetap saja kau merasa terluka.

"A-aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku MENYUKAIMU, MAYUZUMI- _SENPAI_." Ungkapmu cepat dengan suara meninggi di akhir kalimat. Memejamkan mata erat-erat disertai rona merah begitu jelas menghiasi wajahmu.

Hening.

Tak ada tanggapan.

Mayuzumi hanya menatapmu jengah. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Ujarnya datar.

Kau mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa membuka matamu.

"Aku pergi." Mayuzumi mengayunkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan atap sekolah. Meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam keadaan hancur dan terluka. Tanpa memberikan tanggapan apapun seakan ungkapanmu tadi hanyalah angin lalu yang tak berarti.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Kristal bening berjatuhan membasahi wajahmu. Dadamu terlalu sakit dan sesak menerima respon dari Mayuzumi yang jauh dari perkiraanmu selama ini. Kau kira dia akan memberikan respon meski penolakan yang akan dilayangkan. Tak masalah asalkan dia menganggapmu. Namun jika kejadiannya begini, itu berarti dia sama sekali tak menganggapmu. Tak pernah. Tak akan pernah meski dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Aku menyerah." Lirihmu di tengah isak tangis. Mencengkram dadamu seerat mungkin. Menengadahkan wajahmu keatas langit sore yang mendung menggambarkan keadaan hatimu.

"Sampai disini saja aku mencintaimu, Mayuzumi- _senpai_. Untuk selanjutnya aku akan berusaha keras melupakan perasaanku ini. Tanpa kehadiranku kau akan tenang dan bahagia." Sebuah senyum getir terukir di bibir tipismu yang bergetar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MR. ROBOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Raut wajah Akashi yang biasanya dingin dan menyeramkan kini terlihat berbeda. Semua orang menjadi heran dan bingung dibuatnya. Tak berani bertanya apalagi mengusik Sang Kaisar yang sepertinya tengah dalam keadaan _badmood_.

Mereka hanya saling berbisik, mengira-ngira penyebab dari perubahan yang terjadi pada Akashi. Suasana di dalam _Gym_ mendadak hening. Semua tatapan hanya terfokus pada sosok lelaki bersurai _crimson_ yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini." Ujar Akashi berlalu dari _Gym_. Tanpa menunggu respon dari mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Akashi?" Tanya Hayama mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kali.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Sei- _chan_ sedang ada masalah." Ujar Mibuchi mengangkat bahunya. Acuh.

"Ya sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting latihan kali ini tak terlalu menguras tenaga. Aku jadi bisa pulang cepat dan segera makan yang banyak." Ujar Nebuya semangat. Membayangkan berbagai makanan yang membuat mulutnya hampir meneteskan air liur.

Hayama dan Mibuchi hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapannya itu. Sedangkan Mayuzumi yang juga berada disana tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya. Seperti biasa. Diam tak banyak tingkah.

"Eh, iya. Mayuzumi- _san_ … Sudah tiga hari ini aku tak melihat [Name]. Kemana dia?" Tanya Hayama membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Mayuzumi singkat dan padat. Dia menyambar tas miliknya yang berada diatas _bench_ , berjalan pergi tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Hayama yang terus saja membahas dan menanyakan hal mengenai gadis chibi yang merupakan penggemar setianya sejak lama.

Hatinya seakan kehilangan sesuatu. Namun dia tak mengerti dan tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Yang jelas setelah kejadian diatap tiga hari lalu, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Tak bisa makan enak. Dan itu semua dikarenakan gadis itu. Gadis chibi bersurai hitam sepunggung yang memiliki manik berkilau seindah batu onyx.

Kini dia baru menyadari satu hal. Ketidakhadiran gadis itu menyebabkan ruang di hatinya terasa kosong dan hampa. Tak nyaman dan menyesakkan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MR. ROBOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"[Name] …" Panggil Akashi lembut. Sangat jauh berbeda jika dia tengah berbicara dengan orang lain. Hanya padamu saja, seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa bersikap seperti itu. Karena ia sudah menganggapmu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Meski nyatanya kalian merupakan saudara sepupu.

Kau menoleh ke asal suara dimana sosok lelaki bermata heterokrom berjalan mendekat sembari mengumbar senyum tipis.

"Kau datang, Sei." Ujarmu senang. Tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangannya. Menghapus kasar air mata yang membasahi wajahmu. Berharap Akashi tak akan menyadari atau melihatmu menangis.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang." Ujar Akashi. Mengambil tempat duduk di sampingmu. Dia melemparkan pandangannya keatas langit sore yang mulai menggelap. "Apa kau tetap dengan keputusanmu?" Tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Terdiam sejenak, kau mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Hm. Aku akan kembali ke Inggris sesuai perintah kedua orangtuaku." Kau mengembangkan senyum terpaksa. Dan Akashi mengetahui hal itu.

 **GYUTT**

Akashi menarik tubuhmu dalam pelukkan hangat nan menenangkan. " _Baka_ [Name]! Apa boleh aku membunuhnya? Dia sudah berani membuat adik kesayanganku bersedih dan terluka hingga seperti ini." Nada suaranya dingin dan serius. Jika dia sudah berkata bunuh, maka sudah pasti dia akan melakukannya tanpa ragu atau takut.

"JANGAN!" Serumu keras. Menenggelamkan wajahmu diatas dadanya sembari mempererat pelukkan. "Jika kau memang menyayangiku, maka jangan pernah lakukan apapun padanya." Air matamu kini kembali tumpah.

Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari mulut Akashi, "Tck. Cinta itu memang buta. Apa bagusnya dia heh? Bahkan aku seribu kali lebih tampan dan mempesona dibandingkan dengan makhluk aneh itu." Cibirnya kejam mengatai _senpai_ nya sendiri aneh.

Mau tak mau kau tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan penuh percaya diri dari Akashi. "Akupun berpikir begitu. Jika kau bukan sepupuku, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu bukan padanya." Ujarmu sedikit bercanda menanggapinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu. Semua orang tak akan mampu menghindari pesona dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, termasuk kau." Ujar Akashi makin percaya diri.

Kini tawamu pecah. Mendorong tubuh Akashi pelan sembari mengusap wajahmu yang basah oleh air mata. "Kau sangat percaya diri sekali, Sei. Lucu sekali melihatmu seperti ini."

Senyum tipis Akashi kembali nampak, "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa. Teruslah seperti itu agar aku merasa lega melepasmu pergi." Tangan kanannya membelai kepalamu penuh kasih.

" _Hontouni arigatou_ , Sei. Kau sudah menjagaku selama ini. Aku janji, suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali kesini bersama orangtuaku. Mengunjungimu." Kini kaulah yang memeluk Akashi. Sebuah pelukkan perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau pergi beberapa saat lagi.

"Aku pegang janjimu, [Name]."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MR. ROBOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kau memangku wajahmu menggunakan sebelah tangan. Melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan luar yang cukup menenangkan. Saat ini kau sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk lepas landas.

Senyum kecil tetap tersungging di bibirmu mengingat sikap Akashi tadi. Semua ucapannya, perhatiannya, dan segala hal yang telah ia lakukan tak akan mungkin kau lupakan. Kau akan terus mengingatnya dalam hati dan pikiranmu. Berjanji pada dirimu sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali ke Jepang untuknya.

Apa benar hanya untuk Akashi saja?

Ataukah ada alasan lain?

Menggelengkan kepalamu keras, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran mengenai _'lelaki itu'_. Selalu saja ada celah di dalam otakmu untuk memikirkannya meski kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakannya. Sulit memang melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai meski dia telah menyakiti kita berulang kali.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Mayuzumi- _senpai_." Gumammu. Tersenyum tulus. Berharap doamu itu dikabulkan Tuhan.

" **[FULL NAME] …"**

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tak lagi asing bagimu terdengar lewat pengeras suara yang biasa digunakan untuk pemberitahuan pemberangkatan pesawat pada para penumpang.

Namun mengapa namamu dipanggil?

Dan lagi mengapa suara itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang?

"Tidak mungkin." Kau menggelengkan kepalamu. Kembali memfokuskan pandangan keluar jendela.

" _ **Gomenasai**_ **. Kumohon jangan pergi! Keluarlah dan temui aku! Aku menunggumu."**

Suara itu kian jelas dan nyata. Datar tanpa nada. Kau yakin tak salah dengar atau berhalusinasi sekarang. Suara itu memang miliknya. Milik seorang lelaki yang selama ini memenuhi hati dan pikiranmu.

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_ …" Ujarmu menyebutkan namanya. Degup jantungmu berubah cepat. Berdiri dari tempat dudukmu kemudian berlari keluar demi memastikan bahwa semua itu adalah nyata bukan mimpi.

Tatapan matamu terfokus pada sosok lelaki berpakaian santai (kaos tanpa lengan+celana jeans selutut) yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sana. Terlibat masalah dengan beberapa petugas bandara karena dia sudah seenaknya menggunakan pengeras suara hingga menghambat jalannya penerbangan yang akan dilakukan.

" _Cho-chotto matte kudasai_!" Teriakmu membuat perhatian semua orang beralih padamu. Termasuk Mayuzumi. Nafasmu terengah karena lelah berlari dari dalam pesawat menuju kesana.

"Jangan bawa dia pergi!" Ujarmu ketika melihat Mayuzumi diseret agar pergi dari Bandara oleh para petugas. "Saya mengenalnya, Pak. Tolong maafkan dia. Saya mohon." Kau membungkukkan tubuhmu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf meski yang salah disini bukanlah dirimu.

"Baiklah, Nona. Tolong jangan biarkan dia mengacau lagi disini! Jika hal itu terjadi, maka saya akan menindaklanjutinya." Ujar salah satu petugas memperingatkan sekaligus mengancam.

" _Ha'i._ " Serumu masih mempertahankan posisi tadi.

Semua orang telah kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing. Tak lagi memfokuskan perhatian mereka kearah kalian. Begitupun para petugas itu. Kini hanya ada kalian berdua saja. Kau mengangkat kepalamu untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajah Mayuzumi saat ini, dan ternyata yang terlihat masih tetap sama. Datar. Tak berubah sedikitpun. Padahal baru saja dia berada pada situasi menegangkan dan memalukan. Namun sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh apapun padanya.

 _Dasar MR. Robot!_

"Aku manusia, bukan robot." Ujar Mayuzumi tiba-tiba seakan membaca pikiranmu.

Ups! Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu gugup, menatapnya horor karena terkejut. Kenapa Mayuzumi jadi seperti Akashi? Bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Apakah dia juga memiliki _emperor eyes_?

" _Baka_!" Mayuzumi menyentil dahimu keras, membuatmu merintih kesakitan.

Belum sempat kau mengeluarkan protes, sebuah kehangatan kini kau rasakan. Mayuzumi memeluk tubuhmu. Tak terlalu erat juga tak terlalu renggang. Cukup nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Belum terlambat kan?" Ucapan Mayuzumi itu membuatmu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Maksud _senpai_?" Tanyamu bukannya menjawab.

Perlahan Mayuzumi melepas pelukkan. Menatapmu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya sembari memegangi wajahmu. Dan…

 **CUPP**

Sebuah ciuman ringan namun lembut mendarat di bibir tipismu.

Mayuzumi menciummu. Tak peduli bahwa kalian tengah berada di depan umum. Tak peduli bahwa kini semua perhatian orang-orang kembali terfokus pada kalian. Melihat adegan romantis yang terjadi seakan menonton drama percintaan di televisi.

Setelah cukup lama Mayuzumi menciummu, diapun melepaskannya. Membelai pipimu kemudian berkata: "Itu maksudku." Hanya itu.

Raut wajahmu seperti orang bodoh. Berkedip berulang kali berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mulutmu sedikit terbuka karena masih terkejut menerima ciuman mendadak dari Mayuzumi. Namun di matanya, kau justru terlihat menggemaskan saat ini.

" _Hontouni baka_!" Mayuzumi menyentil dahimu. Lagi.

" _Ittai, senpai._ " Ujarmu sedikit menggerutu. Memegangi dahimu yang berubah merah mengikuti kedua pipi serta telingamu yang terlebih dulu memerah.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, [Full Name]." Ungkap Mayuzumi tenang. " _Gomen_ , jika aku terlalu lama menyadarinya." Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah. Padahal dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Tck, lelaki ini benar-benar…

 **CUPP**

Ciuman kedua yang Mayuzumi berikan padamu. Kedua matamu melebar hampir keluar dari kelopaknya. Sangat terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa dia akan kembali menciummu.

" _Se-senpai_ … Kau …" Kau memekik. Spontan menutupi mulutmu dengan kedua tangan.

"Kita bicara lebih banyak di rumah saja." Ujar Mayuzumi memandang ke sekelilingnya dimana perhatian semua orang masih tertuju pada kalian. Mulai merasa risih. "Akashi sudah menunggu kita, [Name]." Tanpa permisi dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia menggendong tubuhmu di bahu. Layaknya mengangkat sekarung beras. Tak ada keromantisan atau kelembutan sedikitpun.

" _Senpai_ , turunkan aku!" Teriakmu. Wajahmu memerah sempurna. Meronta ingin dilepaskan. Namun Mayuzumi tak menggubris. Terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan sorak-sorak ramai dari semua orang setelah melihat adegan romantis diantara kalian yang berakhir bahagia.

Mayuzumi memang lelaki yang aneh. Tak bisa berekspresi seperti halnya robot. Namun dia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara tak terduga, yang belum tentu orang lain bisa melakukannya. Tak banyak berpikir. Lebih tepatnya malas. Meski harus berurusan dengan petugas dan menjadi bahan perhatian semua orang, itu tak jadi masalah. Yang jelas tujuannya telah tercapai. Mencegahmu pergi dan membawamu pulang kembali ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Apaaaaa iniiiii?**

 **Meskipun endingnya aneh, aku tetap persembahkan saja untuk kalian penggemar Mayuzumi Chihiro :-)**

 **Ini adalah FF ke-4 yang kubuat tentang Mayuzumi.**

 **Yang dua FF udah complete, tapi yang satu lagi masih belum. Hehehe ... #Nyengir tanpa dosa#**

 **Semoga kalian suka. #Bows**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
